


Era en abril

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-26
Updated: 2005-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tantas ganas tenía ese niño de venir a la Tierra, tantas ganas de ver el rostro de sus padres, que se adelantó. No hubo forma de hacerle entender que no era tiempo. Por suerte Seiya estaba ahí para hacerle entender que ahora más que nunca debía ser fuerte, por lo menos por Saori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Era en abril

**Author's Note:**

> **Disc.** : SS es de Kurumada, la canción le pertenece a Baglietto, mismo título que el songfic.

La mayor bendición que pueden tener dos personas que se aman, sin dudarlo, es el nacimiento de su niño. Una pequeña vida que se forma en el vientre de una mujer para luego materializar ese amor.

Quizás no sea el mejor momento, quizás el momento para traer una criatura a la tierra nunca lo sea. En este mundo cruel y despiadado. Definitivamente nunca es el momento oportuno, sin embargo en el vientre de Saori una vida se gestaba, y el padre... el padre solo pudo soñar con ese niño, crearle un mundo mejor ¡qué importaba si el mundo era cruel! Shiryu haría todo lo posible por hacer de ese mundo, el mejor lugar para su niño. 

Fueron las lágrimas más dulces de toda su vida y tan solo con la noticia de que en nueve meses le vería el rostro a su hijo, a una pequeña parte de él y a una pequeña parte de ella, de la mujer que amaba y admiraba, era entender lo que significaba el amor. La admiraba por ser mujer, por darle algo tan importante: un niño, una razón más de vida.

Pero a veces los Dioses deciden cosas que nos cuesta comprender. Luego de siete meses, luego de una anhelante espera, las cosas dieron un vuelco inesperado. Saori rompió bolsa una madrugada. El miedo y el terror se apodero de ella, y su hombre... Su hombre trataba de ser hombre para poder ser fuerte y estar al lado de ella. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer Shiryu en semejante momento?

En el pasillo de aquel hospital, a la espera de nuevas noticias, estaba el Dragón. Así lo encontró Seiya, caminando de un lado al otro y con lágrimas en los ojos, Shiryu solo atino a levantar su vista cuando vio a su amigo y a su hermano. Con la mirada le dijo todo.

**Sabes, hermano, lo triste que estoy,  
** se me ha hecho un duelo de trinos y sangre la voz.  
Se me ha hecho pedazos  
mi sueño mejor,  
se ha muerto mi niño...  
mi niño, hermano. 

El Pegasus fue el primero en enterarse de la noticia y llegó lo más pronto que pudo al encuentro de sus amigos. Una terrible noticia, aquel niño nacería pero aun no era tiempo. Qué ganas de gritar y de decirle a esa criatura “aún no”, “todavía no, es muy temprano”. 

Pero tantas ganas tenía ese niño de venir a la Tierra, tantas ganas de ver el rostro de sus padres que se adelantó, no hubo forma de hacerle entender que no era tiempo. Tan pequeño que cabria en un corazón, en una pequeña caja de cristal. Y su padre, fabricante de sueños, un guerrero cansado de luchar, ya no tenía fuerzas. Por suerte Seiya estaba ahí para hacerle entender que ahora más que nunca debía ser fuerte, por lo menos por Saori.

Saori, estaba sola en una fría sala de hospital sintiéndose pequeña y muy vulnerable. ¿Por qué si siendo una Diosa no podía cambiar el destino? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué su niño? ¿Por qué ellos?

“¿Por qué yo?” “¿Por qué nosotros?” ¿Por qué? Una pregunta que jamás sería contestada porque no hay nada, ni nadie, que explique los caprichos de la vida. Ni siquiera los mismos Dioses.

Asegurándose de que podría estar unas horas solo, Seiya fue en busca del resto, era aun muy temprano pero con un llamado consiguió despertar a Shun quien llegó con la misma velocidad con la que el parto fue llevado a cabo. Nuevas lágrimas, nuevos sueños rotos, así lo encontraron Dragón. No quisieron preguntar, pues la respuesta era más que obvia.

**No pudo llenarse la boca de voz,  
** apenas vació el vientre de mi dulce amor.  
Enorme y azul  
la vida se le dio.  
No pudo tomarla...  
de tan pequeño. 

Shiryu se puso de pie y caminá hasta la amplia ventana de aquel pasillo, observando cómo la noche comenzaba a aclararse. Secó esas nuevas lágrimas amargas de profundo dolor cuando él médico volvió a aparecer trayendo consigo una noticia un tanto alentadora, pues Saori estaba bien, con vida y sana.

¿Quién dijo que Saori estaba bien? Su cuerpo quizás sí, pero su corazón, todo su ser se había ido con su niño, todos los sueños que había construido con su hombre, todos los planes y proyectos y ese mundo mejor, se les había ido, se les escurrió de sus manos, no puedo detenerlo, no pudo alcanzarlo. En su garganta ese grito, en sus ojos ese llanto y en su corazón... ya nada... Completamente vacío.

Con un llamado al móvil Hyoga llegó lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Algo inútil, pero si su presencia podía ayudar en algo... Si alguien, quien fuera, podía evitar lo que estaba ocurriendo, si alguien pudiera cortar ese dolor y quitar el peso de lo que no fue y de lo que nunca será. Tantos sueños, tantas sonrisas… todo perdido. Shiryu no giró para observar a su amigo recién llegado, siguió con su mirada fija en la cerrazón de la noche.

**Yo le había hecho una blanca canción,  
** del amor entre una nube y un pez volador.  
Lo soñé corriendo  
abrigado en sudor,  
las mejillas llenas...  
de sol y dulzor. 

Shiryu se preguntaba qué haría de ahora en más con todo eso que con tanto amor había guardado para su pequeño, qué haría con ese amor, que era tan inmenso que le desbordaba el pecho. ¿A quién dárselo? Si su dueño había partido a un mundo mejor. ¿Qué hacer con ese amor, con esos sueños y esos proyectos? ¿Debía enterrarlos, olvidarlos? Que alguien le diera una respuesta... 

Se sintió tan humano y tan pequeño en un inmenso mundo, en un mundo que no le explicaba que estaba pasando allí. Que alguien le explicase, por favor, por qué su niño se había ido de aquella forma. Tantos planes hechos en meses, que se esfumaron en un solo día. Un solo día bastó para destruirlo todo.  
Ikki llegó, como siempre, a lo último, pero eso no quiso decir que era el menos interesado. No... Todo lo contrario. No quiso que nadie viera su dolor, por eso esperó, se tranquilizó y fue a hacerle compañía a su amigo y hermano del alma. ¿De algo servía su presencia? ¿Traería de vuelta al niño de su hermano? No; sin embargo ahí estaba, conteniendo las lágrimas como todos, es que se hacía tan contagioso verlo al Dragón. Las pupilas de Shiryu repletas de sentimientos amargos, los ojos llenos de dolor e indignación y su voz un desgarro que hería profundo en el alma de quien lo escuchaba, por momentos era un lamento.

**Era en abril el ritmo tibio  
** de mi chiquito que danzaba  
dentro del vientre,  
un prado en flor  
y era su lecho el ombligo,  
el ombligo el sol. 

Por fin llegó la hora en que Shiryu podría ver a su dulce amor. ¿Cómo haría para mirarla a los ojos? ¿Cómo haría para explicarle algo que ni el mismo entendía? Se acercó a la cama, en ella Saori estaba cubierta por una sábana, la mirada perdida y las manos sobre el vientre. Su niño ya no estaba, ya no más. La muchacha giró la cabeza y vio al hombre de pie junto a ella, un solo instante en que las miradas se cruzaron y luego las lágrimas haciendo borrosa la visión.

Shiryu se sentó en la cama y le tomó una de las pequeñas manos que descansaban sobre el vientre vacío y ella quiso hablar, quiso decir algo pero no pudo. El Dragón la acalló con un dulce beso. Shiryu hizo todo lo posible por ver las cosas lo mejor posible, hizo todo lo posible por consolar a su muchacha, se llenó la boca de palabras que ni el mismo creyó, dio pretextos y excusas, motivos que supuestamente explicaban la partida de su niño: “Aun no era tiempo” “Ya vendrá en otra ocasión” “Donde quiera que esté estará mejor que en este mundo”. Pero Saori le demostró que no era tonta y al igual que él, preguntó en voz alta “¿y ahora qué haremos con todo este amor guardado en el corazón si su dueño ha partido? Nos ha dejado con los besos en nuestros labios, las palabras en nuestras gargantas. ¿Qué haremos con las caricias que jamás podremos darle?”. 

Así como Shiryu tampoco tuvo respuestas a tantas preguntas, no se las pudo dar a su muchacha, y cuánto se odió por no poder dárselas, cuánto dolor, cuanta indignación.

**No busques hermano el camino mejor,  
** que ya tengo el alma muda de pedirle a Dios.  
Que hacemos ahora mi dulzura y yo  
con dos pechos llenos...  
Con dos pechos llenos  
de leche y dolor. 

Llegó la hora de partir, de dejar atrás un triste recuerdo. Volver a su casa sin su niño. Sus amigos los dejaron solos, quizás con el tiempo las heridas cicatrizasen y en tal caso solo ellos dos podrían curarse mutuamente con amor y compañía.

En Tokio el clima era tan crudo y frío como la realidad de esa pareja, pero los cerezos comenzaban a florecen antes de tiempo ofreciendo sus rosados pétalos a los peatones que iban de un lado al otro. Shiryu bajó para abrir la puerta del taxi y permitir que su mujer bajara del coche, le tendió una mano que ella aceptó y juntos ingresaron a su propia casa. Una casa vacía y sin vida, pues en ella faltaba una voz, un llanto, una risa... faltaba un niño.

Sus amigos se habían ofrecido a guardar todas las cosas de aquella habitación celeste que con tanto esmero Shiryu y Saori habían pintado con sus propias manos, pero los padres de la criatura no quisieron, por más que doliera guardar en cajas todo el amor material, lo harían de todos modos, y juntos.

**Era en abril el ritmo tibio  
** de mi chiquito que danzaba  
dentro del vientre  
un prado en flor  
y era su lecho el ombligo,  
el ombligo, el sol. 

Shiryu fue quien giró el picaporte de la puerta, Saori detrás de él escondió su mirada para no ver las paredes pintadas de celeste, para no ver aquella cuna vacía y los juguetes en el mismo lugar que hacía meses atrás ellos lo habían dejado.

Con el dolor en el pecho, el corazón en un puño y el llanto en los ojos ingresaron a la pequeña habitación. El sol danzaba ofreciendo sus rayos e iluminando las paredes pintadas y la cuna vacía. Tomaron los pequeños objetos y comenzaron a guardar, uno por uno, recordando quienes se los habían dado y el momento. Saori tomó un oso de peluche y sonrió al recordar que ese había sido el primer regalo, y quien se lo había hecho fue Shiryu apenas se había enterado de que un niño se gestaba en su vientre. 

Shiryu en cambio tenía en su mano una pequeña prenda que con tanto cariño y felicidad Seiya les había dado. En cuclillas, Shiryu se incorporó para ver a su mujer y la encontró con el oso entre las manos y las mejillas húmedas. Se acercó más a ella y tomándola por los hombros la abrazó. Las lágrimas fueron más copiosas y más desgarradoras, tanto que Shiryu se sintió contagiado con ese sentimiento. El dolor era tanto y estaba tan metido en el pecho, muy adentro ¿cómo harían para sobrevivir? ¿Cómo harían para continuar y seguir adelante? Sin su niño era imposible respirar, era imposible sonreír, era imposible vivir. Era imposible volver a amar. Y las manos de los dos, sus manos llenas de caricias, sus bocas llenas de dulces besos, sus gargantas llenas de palabras de amor. ¿Qué hacer con todo eso? ¿Qué hacer con esa dulzura, con ese amor?

Fue por eso que Shiryu y Saori tomaron una decisión.

**Y estamos pensando, sería mejor  
** el marchar los tres...  
a quedarnos dos... 

Ahora sí, esas caricias tan anheladas, esos besos guardados para su niño, esas palabras de amor que nunca podrían decir. La dulzura que solo dos padres pueden tener, ese amor por su niño... 

Por fin, ahora sí podrían dárselo a su dueño, a su niño.

**Era en abril...**

Cuando una familia repleta de amor, sueños y proyectos partió de este mundo, dejando atrás el triste recuerdo y el dolor. El niño había dejado el mundo antes de poder nacer, antes de poder llenarse la boca de voz, antes de poder llorar y de poder reír. Partieron los tres juntos a un mundo mejor, a un mundo creados por ellos mismos.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> ToT Remasterizar esto fue muy duro, chatumá… que manera de llorar. Sé que no quedó muy bien, pero de verdad, me costó un montó re-leerlo.


End file.
